


Found together

by mimsvj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers bashing, Fred Weasley Lives, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimsvj/pseuds/mimsvj
Summary: Harry is now a single father to one Teddy Lupin and adjusting when he receives a letter from Gringott's that changes everything.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tony Stark
Comments: 140
Kudos: 1397





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying my hand at this, all new to me though so let me know what you think!

Harry woke up to the screaming of a very hungry baby. Grabbing his glasses with a deep sigh from the bedside table he swung himself out of the bed not even bothering to change out of his red, silk pjs since he knew from experience that the baby would not wait.

“Tempus,” Harry cast then proceeded to mumble, “Great… 5am”

He shuffled across the carpeted floor to the small blue bassinet.

“Hey, Teddy-Bear! You hungry?” He cooed at the now black haired, green eyed baby staring up at him. It had been about 6 month since the end of the war, 5 months since he became Teddy’s guardian and 4 months since he had seen any of his friends. So-called “friends”, he thought, they think I don’t notice the whispered conversation but their wrong. Thinking back on it Harry knew everything didn’t add up. Mrs Weasley knew about the bars on his windows from Fred and George yet did nothing, just patted him on the back and told them to stop lying. However, Harry was suddenly brought out of his musings by a whimper. 

“I’m sorry Teddy-Bear, lets get you your food” he said as he cradled Teddy in his arms and gently rocked him while walking to the kitchen. His one-bedroom flat in Kensington wasn’t much but it was his, that’s more than he could say for the clothes he wore for the whole of his childhood. It had one roomy bedroom, a living room/office space containing a two seater couch, a coffee table, toys sporadically covering the floor and every wall was covered in bookcases full of books. Then there was an open plan into the kitchen which only contained a wooden table with one chair in the centre alongside the other stereotypical kitchen appliances. Harry didn’t need much to be happy but he was hoping to get a job soon to start giving Teddy everything he deserved. The problem was the gawking and staring that came with being the Boy-Who-Wouldn’t-Died, he rolled his eyes at the title. He just wanted to be himself. Slowly, the milk bottle he had grabbed from the cupboard under a preservation, began to heat up with a flick of his hand.

Harry had found that following his death his magic had grown exponentially with his wand merely being there for show more so than anything else. If there was one thing he had learnt before the war, in a cupboard under the stairs, it was to be underestimated. Hermione always pestered him about his OWLs, questioning how he managed to get into an O in Potions. What she didn’t know was that Harry actually got an O in all his subjects, even achieving the highest mark in wizarding history in Defence. However, Hermione was terribly jealous and uptight believing that if she hadn’t read it herself or if Dumbledore hadn’t said it then it was wrong.

As the timer went off Harry careful grabbed the milk bottle and poured some milk onto his wrist to test the temperature, even though he knew the charm automatically set it to the same temperature every time you can’t be too cautious. The second the milk was waved in front of his face, the nipple titled towards his lips, Teddy began to make grabbing motions towards it. He latched on and began to greedily drink the milk. Harry watched Teddy taking in his sparkling green eyes that changed to be identical to his very own, however his hair now taking on a bright yellow reflecting Teddy’s happiness as he drank his milk.

Suddenly a brown, speckled owl appeared at the window carrying a letter. Harry flicked his wrist to allow the owl in. He took the letter and directed the tired looking bird towards the perch in the corner of the living room area which had a water bowl and self-dispensing treats. After watching the owl get settled Harry turned back towards the letter, he immediately noticed the seal. It was from Gringott’s. Harry had sent them a letter after the end of the war apologising for the breaking in and explaining why it was necessary. He even offered to help with the damages that had been occurred as a result. He had received a formal reply merely accepting the apology. After Teddy was finished and burped Harry moved out of the kitchen and placed him in a play pen with hanging dragons and magical creatures all over it. Seeing Teddy happy and cooing at the dancing dragons above him Harry decided to finally turn his attention to the letter. Sitting down on the couch Harry rip open the letter, taking note of the official seal, and began to read.

“Dear Heir Potter-Black,

We, Gringott’s Wizarding Bank, are writing to you about your Lordships. You were officially declared an adult at 14 years old, however, your previous magical guardian responded on your behalf that you wished to focus on your studies. We have however, sent several letters to you that you have not responded to regarding your finances. Now that you have reach 17 years old, we request that you visit Gringott’s Wizarding Bank to discuss your Lordships and finances.

May your enemies tremble beneath your sword,  
Rocksharp  
Potter Account Manager”

Harry dropped the letter, he couldn’t believe it. But… he had never received any letters! How could that be. Could.. this… be a mistake?… The letter was addressed to him though. Harry glanced at Teddy, who was happily playing on his playmate completely oblivious to the meltdown that his guardian was having.

“Well Teddy-Bear, looks like we will be taking a trip to Gringott’s today” Harry whispered as he picked up Teddy who had started to babble when he heard Harry’s voice. “Time to get dressed”


	2. Gringotts part 1

Harry apparated into a side street in Diagon Alley, looking down at Teddy who contently babbled into Harry’s chest from his place in the sling. He sighed deeply preparing himself for the potential reporters in the alley despite it only being 7am. However, looking out at the alley it appeared to be relatively quiet with only 30 people roaming around the now open shops. Eyeing the passing group of women Harry suddenly darted out the side alley towards Gringotts as quickly as possible praying his hood was up far enough that he would go unnoticed. Bow briskly to the ever present guards standing at the top step next to the doors Harry entered with a sigh of relief. It was relatively quiet in Gringotts with Tellers working away at their posts. Harry recognised Ironclaw sat at his desk from his correspondence when apologising and decided to go to him.

“Good Morning Ironclaw, may your enemies tremble beneath your sword” Harry confidently said.

Ironclaw peered down at Harry in what might have been surprise but Harry was not quite sure despite his excellent ability at reading people.

“Heir Potter-Black, and may your sword be forever sharp” came the formal reply. “I believe you are here due to our recent letter”

“Yes, however, I never received any other letters and I don’t know who Rocksharp is?” Harry replied with a perplexed expression.

Ironclaw did indeed look shocked and aggrieved at this. Quickly he responded “I will take you to your account manager, Rocksharp, and we will get this sorted at once Heir Potter-Black”

Harry was then lead down a series of winding halls with flickering candles towards a large black door. As Harry got closer he recognised the gold plate on the front of the door had 

“Rocksharp

Potter Account Manager”

Inscribed into it. Ironclaw knocked on the door twice before turning sharply to Harry and telling him to wait for the call to enter then leaving down the never ending turns. As Harry waited he stroked one hand through Teddy’s fine hair, the young baby having now fallen asleep on his guardian's chest safe and warm. This was an action that not only soothed Harry but caused Teddy to make happy noises in his sleep. Harry heard the call and took a deep breath before opening the door.

On the other side behind a large mahogany desk sat in a high back leather chair sat whom Harry presumed was Rocksharp. He gestured for Harry to take the chair opposite all the while exchanging formal greetings with one another.

“So, Heir Potter-Black—“

“Please call me Harry,” Harry interrupted.

“Very well, Harry” Rocksharp conceded with a nod of his head, “My colleague informed me that you have not been receiving any letters. In fact, I sent the other letter with a registered address we obtained due to the purchasing of items for Edward Remus Lupin linked to your trust vault.”

“Ironclaw is correct, I have, er, received, well, anything” Harry shrugged. “I only found out about the lordships last year, however, I am confused about how I am Heir Black since I thought Sirius was disowned?”

“Mr. Black was disowned, however, you were named Heir Black at your birth prior to Mr. Black’s incarceration in Azkaban and subsequent official disownment by the late Lord Orion Black.” Ironclaw replied, “I would recommend that you undertake an inheritance and a background test”

“How do I do that?” Harry questioned

“Use the dagger and place exactly 7 drops into the bowl” Rocksharp stated while indicating to the items on his desk.

Harry glanced briefly down at Teddy making sure not to jolt him, wishing not to deal with a screaming baby, and moved towards the desk picking up the danger. With a nick on the top of his left index finger, Harry counted out the drops into the bowl. Then Rocksharp poured a clear potion, that Harry hadn’t noticed sitting next to the dagger, into the bowl. They sat in silence for several minutes until Harry was fidgeting in his seat. Just as he was about to question Rocksharp the bowl glowed and a piece of parchment appeared once the glow faded. 

Rocksharp picked up the scroll and opened it with a raised eyebrow.

“Well Harry, I believe we have an explanation now for the problems with your mail and I think you are going to want to read the rest yourself,” Rocksharp said with what Harry may have misinterpreted as sympathy.

Harry warily took the scroll from Rocksharp and sat back down in front of the desk. Here goes nothing, Harry thought before he opened the scroll.

Harrison James Potter

Born July 31, 1990 (Age 17)

Father:  
James Charlus Potter  
(Deceased)  
Sirius Orion Black  
(Blood adopted, deceased, illegally incarcerated)

Mother  
Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans  
(Deceased)

Godfather  
Frank Longbottom (Incapacitated)  
Severus Snape (Deceased)

Godmother  
Alice Longbottom nee Fawley (Incapacitated)  
Amelia Bones

Godbrother  
Neville Frank Longbottom (Alive)

Godson  
Edward Remus Lupin-Potter-Black (Alive, adopted via Magic)

Magical Guardian  
Albus Dumbledore (Illegally, deceased)

Horcrux  
Thomas Marvolo Riddle (removed when killed)

Titles  
Lordships  
Potter (Paternal)  
Peverall (Paternal)  
Gryffindor (Paternal)  
Ravenclaw (Maternal)  
Black (Blood adopted Paternal)  
Prince (Godfather)  
Slytherin (Via conquest)  
Gaunt (Via conquest)

Heirships  
Longbottom (Godfather)

Potions  
Obedience potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger (administered by Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger and Albus Dumbledore)  
Hatred to Slytherins (Administered by Albus Dumbledore)  
Compulsion (Administered by Albus Dumbledore)  
Recklessness (Administered by Albus Dumbledore)  
Love potion (Administered by Ginerva Weasley)

Block  
Magic 25% blocked (partially broken)  
Familiar bond (Hedwig, blocked deceased, Animal unknown, blocked)  
Godfather bond (Sirius Orion Black, deceased, Edward Remus Lupin-Potter-Black, blocked)  
Soulmate bond (Blocked, Unknown)  
Intelligence 65% blocked (partially broken)  
Eidetic Memory 90% blocked (partially broken)

Finances  
1000 to The Order of the Phoenix (Stopped when magical guardian deceased)  
500 to Albus Dumbledore (Stopped when deceased)  
350 to Molly Weasley (monthly)  
250 to Ronald Weasley (monthly)  
200 to Ginerva Weasley (monthly)  
Books removed from main Potter vault by Hermione Granger.

Harry was vibrating with rage clutching the scroll so hard that his knuckles turned white. He only snapped out of it when Teddy began to whimper reacting in his sleep to his guardian's distress. Harry began to rock Teddy gently, shushing him soothingly back to sleep. Then he turned to Rocksharp who was still sitting calmly behind his desk. God, Harry thought, I didn’t even know my own name.

“How can I get all of these blocks off of me and these potions out of my system?” Harry said through gritted teeth.

“We can do it here at Gringotts,” Rocksharp then gave him a menacing smile “for a fee of course”

“Do it, whatever the cost”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of familiar do we want for Harry? I am thinking one that can pass in the Muggle world so any suggestions?


	3. Gringotts Part 2

Harry gasped as he woke, the last thing he remembered was lying down on a stone slab in the centre of a ritual circle after just putting Teddy in his portable crib. Harry… no Harrison, he mentally corrected, I am Harrison. Harrison felt different, almost.. longer. Harrison suddenly opened his eyes noticing he was in a different room. The room reminded him of a hospital with three rows of white linen camp style beds in the rectangular room. Then he noticed a restroom on the other side of the room to him. Harrison got up, stumbling when his strides were suddenly off balance. He eventually made his way across to the mirror taking a deep breathe he looked. The first thing Harrison noticed was his eyes were now slightly lighter but almost luminous shade of green, so bright that he was sure you would be able to see the colour in the dark. Then he noticed his hair, from where it had once been up in every direction in now fell in ringlets falling into his eyes and just skimming his lobes along the sides. His face shape was fairly similar but more angular than before, with Sirius’ sharp cheekbones he absently noticed. His body was now covered in lean muscle with a V-shaped body type like a swimmer. His old clothes were now short on the sleeves and ankles with the material straining across his chest. He was now around 6’3, a foot taller than his previous 5’3, ‘well this is one upside of the whole thing’ Harrison thought. Harrison looked like.. a pureblood, like a perfect mixture of all of his parents. If he looked closer he could even see a thin ring of grey around his irises.

There was a knock at the door which broke Harrison out of his musings. Turning towards the door he saw a young goblin. After a brief discussion the goblin led him back to his Rocksharp’s office. Immediately after entering his attention was drawn to Teddy who was now awake and babbling away trying to get his legs underneath. When he saw Harrison the excited babbling increased and he pushed his legs out to shoot forward in an imitation of a crawl. Harrison took 3 strides and swept Teddy up into his arms. The first thing Teddy did was reach up to bury his hands in Harrison’s hair, curiosity shining in his eyes as he investigated the new curly texture. With a quiet chuckle Harrison obliging kept his head still while moving to sit in the chair he previously occupied content to wait for Rocksharp. After about 3 minutes Rocksharp reentered the office and move swiftly behind his desk. 

“Ready to being.. Harrison?”

“Yes, let's start with my godson, what does ‘adopted via magic mean’?” Harrison questioned.

“This means that Magic has deemed you his parent and has adjusted so that he is now biologically yours alongside his magic having an essence of yours” Rocksharp replied.

Harrison sat in stunned silence, he couldn’t believe it.. Teddy was officially his son now. He would have always have raised Teddy as his own, in a way that would have made Dora and Mooney proud but now it just felt more real.

“Okay” Harrison exhaled. “Let’s move on to the lordships before moving on to my… the traitors”

“Well the Potter, Peverall and Gryffindor Lordships are from your father James Charlus Potter of which he only claimed the Potter heirship. The Black Lordship is available from your blood-adopted father Sirius Orion Black. It appears that your mother was a descent of a squid line that was linking to the Ravenclaw Lordship where the main line appeared to die out in the late 1800s.” Rocksharp paused for a breath here will Harrison just tried to digest as much of the information as possible. “You received the Slytherin and Gaunt Lordships after defeating Thomas Marvolo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort… Now the question is would you like to claim them?”

Harrison pondered this for a moment before he felt the need to ask “What exactly does this entail?”

“I can get you some books on Lordships but essentially you would take your seats among Wizengamot, you will be responsible for all members of your house, the vaults and properties.” Rocksharp said this while indicating to the portfolios he pulled out of the desk draw to place on the table in front of Harrison.  
Harrison grabbed the top portfolio off of the desk and opened it while repositioning Teddy in his lap to lie against his chest. Flicking open to the first page Harrison saw this was the Peverall folder containing a list of vaults and properties. Each labelled the contents, value and locations.  
“Okay, I guess I will take up the Lordship since I assume it will help me protect Teddy and give me more power to go after my ex-friends?” Harrison questioned

Rocksharp nodded “Yes, it will,”. Opening another draw Rocksharp pulled out 7 ring boxes. “You will need to put on each ring on your right hands on the ring finger. If the ring glows then you have been accepted by Magic as the new Lord.”

“What happens if you are rejected?” Harrison only received a menacing grin in response. Leaning forward Harrison put the portfolio back and grabbed the first ring. The box was a dark maroon colour and when he opened it up he noticed it was the Potter ring. The Potter ring was gold and marron with a griffin in the centre, Harrison could feel it calling out to him and it glowed bright gold as soon as it was placed on is finger. The Black, Gryffindor and Peverall rings all behaved similarly with the rings accepting him swiftly and melding with one another. Although the Black and Peverall rings caused a cold feeling to sweep over him. Harrison was wary about the Slytherin and Gaunt ring but the potential that this could help him protect Teddy was what pushed him to at least give it a try. The Slytherin ring was green and silver with a basilisk curled around an egg protecting it on the front. Harrison could feel the hesitation as the ring judged him, its magic thrummed through his body judging him. The ring seemed to find him worthy as it glowed green then was absorbed into the other rings. The Gaunt ring felt sticky against his magic, as if trying to pull it for itself when he placed the ring on his finger. The snake curling around a sword mocking him. Finally the ring accepted him. With that he could suddenly feel knowledge from the previous wearers about the families and the properties being forced into his brain. With the potions removed the information assimilated more easily but this still cause a headache that made the pain relief potion from Rocksharp very welcomed.

After a brief gasp for breathe after consuming the potion, ‘I could definitely make this taste better’ Harrison thought with his mind whirling with new potion formulas. Before he could get distracted Harrison forced himself to refocus on the task at hand.

“Now, I would like to go over all these potions, blocks and withdrawals,” Harrison stated, “I never gave anyone any permission to remove money from my account and I was not aware of this. Is it possible to get everything back and charge them for removal without permission?”

“Well since Albus Dumbledore is dead everything taken can be removed from his vaults but we may not be able to recover all of it. For the Weasleys and Miss Granger we can certainly get back everything with interest. As for charges either we at Gringotts can pursue charges or you could go to your Ministry” Rocksharp sneered the last part.

“I think I would definitely like to pursue those charges with Gringotts, I have not had the best experiences with the Ministry” Harrsion sneered ‘Ministry’ in the same way as Rocksharp.

“Very well we will send out those letters now,” Rocksharp pressed a button underneath a desk causing a goblin to enter within a minute. After which there was a quick conversation in gobblegook before the goblin left to carry out their duty. “As for the blocks and potions they are all removed so will no longer affect you. We also found a mail ward which has been removed so you will now receive mail from us at Gringotts but we have taking the initiative to direct the fan mail to your vault for you to sort through should you wish.”

“Thank you for your initiative Rocksharp and I am glad they are no longer controlling me. Now, since my ex-friends knew of my apartment I think I will start looking for a new place. But… where to go?” Harry mused. “I do not wish to be in England any longer, I wish for there to be a safe place with both a Muggle and Wizarding community”

“Well, there is a Peverall property on America and a Black property in Italy” Rocksharp replied.

Harrison looked down at Teddy, the sound of Italy is great, in Europe, sunny climate and beautiful views. However, too near to the UK, and it would require constant language translation spells every single day.

“Are the properties ready to be lived in?” Harrison questioned.

“The properties each have House-elves, the Peverall property has 6 House-elves but has not been lived in for a long time so would require two weeks work on the wards and property to make it completely habitable. Black property is ready to be lived in.” Rocksharp replied.

‘Hmm..’, Harrison thought, ‘maybe we should take a brief holiday give the elves time to prepare the house, it is needed after all that has happen in the previous years and I have never been outside the country before.’

“Could we get in contact with the elves and ask them to prepare the house in New York was it?” Harrison recalled from his brief look at the portfolio.

“Yes, in New York. The Black property is in Turin and I will get in contact with the House-elves,” Rocksharp nodded will making a notation on a piece of paper to remind him to contact them after the meeting.

“Well then, I guess I will visit the Black property first. How can I get to the property?”

“I will provide you with a portkey to the property and the wards will accept you both,” Rocksharp pressed a button getting the same goblin as before to go fetch the portkey. “I assume you are going to want a list of those books I mentioned earlier?”

“Yes, in fact I think I will head straight to the bookstore after this meeting and I will get more clothes,” Harrison was still in the same clothes from earlier. Harrison got out his wand and found it did not work for him as well any more, ‘luckily I am proficient in wandless magic’ Harrison thought. Before flicking his hand to adjust the clothes to at least be looser on him. The goblin returned with the portkey and the books, as if he had somehow known by magic. Harrison thanked both the goblins before shrinking the portkey, cot and books. Strapping Teddy to his chest with an enlarged sling and using his new eidetic memory to navigate the corridors back out.

————————

Meanwhile, in a burrow in Wiltshire Ginny, Molly, Hermione and Ron sat around a table conniving on ways to get Harrison to marry Ginny. They were completely unaware of the oncoming storm that came with an owl tapping against the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Tony will come soon


	4. The confrontation

Harrison was pursuing the aisles in Flourish and Blotts after having given Twilfitt and Tatting’s the challenge of creating him a whole new wardrobe. He also had just had a quick temporary clothing change and meal with Teddy in The Leaky Cauldron. Harrison’s basket was already beginning to overflow even with the charms placed on it. He just wanted to relearn everything now that his mind felt free from it’s shackles. There were books on all topics too from rituals and traditions to courting and soulmates (He hadn’t forgotten about that on his test.. merely he wasn’t thinking about it just yet). Casting a quick Tempus using his wand he found that he had been in the store for nearly 2 hours now just browsing. He would have to leave now if he wanted to get that rush order that he had pushed through from Twilfitt and Tatting’s. Grabbing an order magazine so he could owl order more, Harrison moved towards the tired teenager sitting behind the till. The teenager perked up when he noticed the large contents in the basket hoping this would result in a tip for him.

“I will take all of this and could you tell me if there is a chain of these stores in any other countries?” Harrison questioned.

“We have brother and sister stores around Europe, you will be able to find out more about them in the back of the owl order magazine,” the cashier replied as he packed the bags, “That will be 14 gallons, 4 sickles please?”

Harrison pulled out the new card that Gringotts had given him that could work in both the Wizarding and Muggle world like a credit card. He placed the card in the teenager's hand and told him to take a 20% tip then took the shrunken bags, grabbed the card and left to collect his clothes. He didn’t notice the wide-eyed teenager who just realised the Potter seal on the card meant he had served The Harry Potter.

————

Harrison left Twilfitt and Tatting’s in his new clothes. An emerald overcoat that was a strong contrast to his pale skin but highlighted his dark hair and bright eyes. Underneath he had black trousers with a black form-fitting shirt. His shoes were also a black and emerald dragon hide. All in all, he looked like a proper Wizarding gentleman. Teddy was also in a new onesie with a snake curling around the leg and up onto the front (Harrison was beginning to embrace his Slytherin side as he had never really had anything against the house itself more so the people in it), he had been treated to his own shopping experience with 30 new outfits alongside toys, bibs and just about everything.

Just as Harrison made his way to a side alley, he heard a screeching voice “Harry James Potter what is the meaning of this!”

With a deep sigh he turned and saw Ginny, Molly, Ron and Hermione marching their way towards him. Ron’s face was already beginning to turn bright red, Hermione was lecturing, Ginny was creepily eyeing him up in his new clothes and Molly was preparing to screech again.

Harrison put one hand up. “I guess you all saw the letters so I am not sure that there is much else to say”… ‘if only it was that easy to escape though’, Harrison thought as he tried to inch his way into the side alley to make his mistake.

“How dare you, young man. After all we have done, taking you in, feeding you. All you have brought my children is pain,” Molly ranted, “Now this is how you repay us—”

“Mrs. Weasley I don’t consider anything you’ve done, and yes I know everything, as being for me that was for you all and to help you elevate yourselves,” Harrison calmly answered, “I never forced your children to fight, Dumbledore was the one creating a child army to fight his war. If you really want to do anything for me then you’ll pay me back what you owe me and forget about me”

“It’s Headmaster Dumbledore, respect Harry” Hermione huffed.

“What’s the big deal mate?!” Ron asked not really paying attention to what Harrison said, “I mean it’s all going to be Ginny’s any way when you marry.”

Harrison stared at Ron in disbelief. “Did you not comprehend anything that I am saying? I honestly thought just the Gringott’s letter would be enough for you to understand that we are not ‘mates’, I will never be marrying Ginerva and that I do not care for any of you standing before me. In fact, I suggest you let me leave now then go to Gringott’s to settle your debt before something happens that you will live to regret” Harrison advised peering down at Ron, who was now only up to his nose, as if he was some bug stuck on the bottom of his shoe. A rather large crowd was now starting to gather outside with passersby beginning to stop and stare as they recognised the beginnings of a scene.

“What do you mean Harry, of course we are getting married,” Ginny replied haughtily, “I have picked out our rings, Harry. It may be a bit expensive but it is for life. I found a wedding dress similar to your mother's. I mean we will be just like your parents!”

“Yes young man, now why don’t we head to Gringott’s and sort this all out, hmm? Although it might be hard to make it up Harry” Molly replied

“Oh Harry, I know. You could treat us to dinner at Harold’s!” Ginny gasped “I’ve always wanted to go there and we could take the whole family”

“Harry that would be lovely. After all you really should learn to respect people more, I mean honestly after everything that we’ve done for you..” Hermione began to rant. Harrison mentally facepalmed while zoning her out. Honestly, it was like talking to a brick wall. Although that would probably be more productive. ‘I’ve got to shut this down before the alley gets too crowded’ Harrison thought. Ever since to war he hadn’t liked big crowds there were too many blindspots and he couldn’t protect Teddy with such an open area. Glancing down at Teddy he could see that he was beginning to be disturbed by all the noise as he hard was starting to turn an angry red as he fussed.

“Enough! I will not be taking any of you anywhere.” Harrison raised his voice and said sternly enough that silence rang out once he was finished. None of the passersby were even trying to be subtle about watching the fight. “I received an inheritance test from Gringott’s and I know all about the books, the money, the blocks and the potions. I did not give you permission to do anything that you’ve done. Honestly, you should pay back everything you owe and accept your charges if you want to have any hope of moving forward in life. Mrs. Wealsey you knew about my home life and you have done nothing but force potion after potion into me since I was 11. Ronald, I suggest that you start working for yourself rather than living off of fame. Hermione, books and teachers are not always correct, all humans are fallible and books do not write themselves so I would suggest taking your head out of them and learning some humility. As for you Ginerva, why would I want to marry someone who not only looks like my mother but has been rather good friends with all the males in Hogwarts. Even with the title Lady Potter you would never have been a lady in any meaning of the word.”

With that Harrison span on his heel apparating out of the alley after placing a wandless eavesdropping charm on Ginny. This would record all their conversations in a blank book that Harrison had back in his apartment (it was one of the spells that he had created himself). The last view he had was of Ron turning a putrid red colour, Hermione’s bushy hair standing on end with indignation written across her face, Mrs. Weasley clutching her chest and Ginny beginning to stamp her foot as she worked herself into a tantrum.

————

In his apartment Harrison took a deep breath and began to rock Teddy to calm him down.

“Come on Teddy-bear,” he cooed, “you’re safe now, I won’t let any harm come to you”

He unstrapped him from his chest and carried him into the kitchen. “How about some chocolate milk?” Teddy, like his father, was a big fan of chocolate simply perking up at the smell of it. Harrison mixed a small teaspoon of chocolate powder into a bottle of prepared milk that he grabbed singlehandedly from the cupboard, a skill he had plenty of practice with since he became a father, and placed a heating charm on it. Teddy was beginning to snuffle and his hair was turning a bright yellow as he smelt the chocolate milk. 

After Teddy had drunk his milk, which calmed him down considerably, he was sleepily lying on his new galaxy play-mat in the living room. Meanwhile, Harrison began to pack up all the belongings that they had. He made everything into piles, one for moving into their house in America when it was ready (which was pathetically small given the months they had lived here) and one with stuff to take to Italy. Harrison was excited as he had never left the country before, the Dursley’s use to go on holiday all the time but he would be left with Mrs Figg down the road. He thinks that Dudley might have bragged about going to America once at school when they were 7 but he wasn’t quite sure. Shaking himself out of his memories, Harrison looked outside and realised it was beginning to get dark. A quick tempus told him it was 6pm, glancing over he noticed that Teddy had fallen asleep. ‘I guess we will spend one last night here before we head out tomorrow then’ Harrison thought as he turned to begin preparing dinner. Harrison also got out one of his books on potions from his bag. Now that he had the time he was going to start looking into the taste of potions. After all, he want Teddy to have a better experience with them than he did growing up so he best get started now so he was prepared but he time Teddy would be able to have all potions. He did know that this trip was going to be one that would change his and Teddy’s life completely.

———

In Wiltshire, Ginny, Ron, Molly and Hermione had all appartated back after their visit to Gringott’s. They couldn’t believe it. How were they meant to find the money to pay it all back? And the charges, what were people going to say?

“Mum, what are we going to do?” Ginny whined.

“Yeah Mum, I’m meant to join the Auror’s. Harry was going to go with me and then I was going to become famous,” Ron complained. “I’m hungry too, he didn’t even take us to Harold’s”

“Honestly, Ronald there are more important things than your stomach,” Hermione huffed but Ron already began to rummage in the cupboard for some food.

“Now now, let’s not fight amongst ourselves,” Molly tutted,” Harry is just confused dears, this is why he needed all those potions. Albus was aware of how dangerous and unreliable he was without them. All we need to do is get those potions to him and everything will go back to normal, you’ll see my dears”

“Are you sure Mum?” Ginny asked.

“Of course dear, why don’t you and Hermione go look at your wedding dress?” Molly cooed.

“Oh Mum, I have it all figured out, I know just the designer I want,” Ginny said dreamily. While Hermione looked disgusted. “Don’t look at me like that, I’ll be sure to give you access to the library when I’m living in Potter Manor.” At this Hermione also began to look dreamy.

“I’ll go start brewing the potions,” Molly bustled around the table to the washroom. “Ronald make sure your father and brothers don’t come back here.”

“Yes, Mum” Ron dutifully replied.

“Mrs. Weasley, I can help you with that,” Hermione replied, not even waiting for a response before moving over to begin getting out the ingredients.

What they didn’t know was this was just the beginning of their downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italy up next. Who knows what could happen there? ;)


	5. Turin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I am afraid but needed to set up

‘It’s time’, thought Harrison. He wasn’t going to miss the apartment per se but he would miss the freedom it provided. It was the first place that he could call his own, a place where he was safe and had a family. Something he had not had since he was 1 year old. He was glad he would now be able to provide Teddy with everything he deserved. He was already 9 months old, could hold his head up and was starting to crawl. Every day it just felt like he was becoming more and more independent. Harrison dreaded when he would finally be old enough to go to school.

“Say ‘goodbye’ Teddy-Bear,” Harrison replied. Harrison waved Teddy’s tiny, pudgy little hand as he blew spit bubbles. Then whispered “Goodbye…. Portus” and travelled away in a whirlwind.

If he had stayed 10 more seconds then he would have heard the loud banging of angry traitors right outside his door.

———

Anthony Edward Stark, also known as Tony or Iron Man, was staring at the ceiling of his workshop, AC/DC blasting in the background, throwing a rubber ball for DUM-E to chase as he pondered his next move. The Ex-Avengers were at the compound, he hadn’t seen any of them since Siberia. He hadn’t seen Pepper in months, just short, awkward emails were all that was exchanged between them. He was beginning to regret handing over part of his company to the vindictive woman, she hadn’t been making the best decisions ever since things became difficult between them but it was starting to push his limits. As for the Ex-Avengers, he didn’t want to see them, James Barnes he could forgive.. that man was nothing but a pawn in Hydra’s sick game… but the others… he just couldn’t, not yet.

With a deep sigh, he sat up, launching the ball off into the corner with DUM-E beeping at him before racing after it. He needed a break, just to get away from everyone and reset. Then he could come back and deal with everything. Somewhere he could just sleep and roam around unnoticed.

“FRI bring up all my houses and I mean all of them,” Tony emphasised the end of the sentence, “Code: 6, 3, 7, Delta, 9, 8, Romeo, November, 9, Zebra, 4”

“Code accepted” Friday replied monotonously. Then in a much warmer tone said, “Boss you have the known houses in Malibu, New York, Montreal, Tokyo and London. Then we have the unknown locations in Turin, Nampa, Edinburgh and Seychelles. What kind of location are you looking for?”

“Well, it would have to be near a city.. but somewhere I wouldn’t be necessarily known which rules out Nampa and Edinburgh. Hmmm…” Tony thought aloud, “maybe I should head back to my roots Baby Girl” Not many people knew but he actually grew up speaking Italian, his father was busy therefore not around, which meant that he spent most of his time when he was younger with his mother who spoke Italian to him. Until he was 6 years old and his father thought he was being pampered by his mother so put a stop to a lot of the time they spent together.

“Boss, you have one meeting scheduled tomorrow but other than that you are free for the next 2 weeks”

“Try to reschedule the meeting Baby Girl and while you are at it book the jet to fly tomorrow at 0600 hours with my most trustworthy and discrete crew… try Thomas maybe,” Tony said as he got up off the floor making a face as his knees clicked. He may have only been 33 but he felt 80 years old some times. DUM-E began to beep at him, his arm drooping as he guessed that their game was now over. “Don’t look at me like that you bag of bolts… okay well how about you go make me one last smoothie before I go?” At this Dum-E instantly perked up and flashing all his lights he swung around teetering on only two wheels before he slammed back down onto four.

Tony made his way out of the labs into his private elevator up to his penthouse. It was time to pack up and get ready to go.  
———

Harrison took a deep breath before opening his eyes and suddenly inhaled in shock. It…was… beautiful. The house was on the outside of the city but near enough to be able to visit. Well, 'house' might have been a bit of an understatement, he guesses he should have expected it given the Black’s reputation, it was a mansion. With beautiful white walls and a wooden door, there was a stone pathway up to the house with luscious grass and a rose bed on either side. Even Teddy was in awe as he swivelled his head all around trying to take it all in. His hair turning the same colour as the blue-painted wood framing the windows.

“Let’s go explore Teddy-Bear,” Harrison whispered in his ear with a tickle to his belly making said boy giggle. Before he made his way down the path already feeling the wards granting him access and the knowledge of the house to allow him to manipulate them.

After several hours of exploring the house Harrison and Teddy, now in swim trunks and swimming nappies respectfully, were playing in the pool. Harrison gently pushed water towards Teddy on his lilo giggling and lifting his head up as the water caused him to ride out the waves. Then a ward pinged in his head and he recognised it as an owl trying to gain access. Mentally letting the owl through he flicked his hand causing treats to appear from the kitchen.

The owl dropped the letter on the edge of the pool before diving for the treats. Recognising the Gringott’s seal Harrison ripped open the letter.

“Dear Lord Potter-Peverall-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Gaunt,

You will be pleased to hear that the charges have approved and that Mrs Molly Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger will be receiving notice today. The money has already been removed from their account with an interest of 10% however, you are still owed a total of 25,670 Gallons, 306 Sickles and 3 Knuts. They have been issued with a payment plan, however, if they have not paid back at least half of the amount within the next 6 months then Gringott’s will repay the rest back while they work in the mines to repay their debt to us.

I hope you are enjoying your stay in Turin and have organised for your first dinner to be at Stefano Fanti at 6pm.

May your enemies tremble beneath your sword,

Rocksharp,

Potter, Peverall, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gaunt Accounts Manager”

“Well, Teddy-Bear looks like things may be looking up for us,” Harrison exclaimed, “and we have found a place to have dinner tonight.” Casting a tempus Harrison found that it was 3pm. “I guess we should get out and begin getting ready, love”

At the same time, Tony Stark was on his flight to Turin. He would arrive at 4.30pm so for now he was trying to sleep in his room. Then he would end up going to the restaurant down the street from his hotel.

Little did either man know that tonight would be where everything changed. A memory they would look back fondly on for many years to come.


	6. Dinner

Harrison was running 10 minutes late. This had been a common occurrence ever since Teddy came into his life. He was walking as fast as possible while trying to prevent Teddy from getting too upset by the jostling. Finally he saw the front door to the restaurant and swept in praying that they hadn’t given away his table.

“I have a table for 6pm, I am not quite sure what name it is under but mine is Harrison Potter-Black,” Harrison panted out facing the Maître D’ whom was a petite woman dressed in a sharp black suit with modest jewellery but with shocking red glasses that matched her bright red hair.

“Si Signore,” She replied while flicking her eyes down the book in front of her, “I have your booking here, may I take your jacket?”

Harrison handed over his tan overcoat and Teddy’s waterproof jacket for her to hang in the closet accepting the ticket to collect it later. He was now dressed in just form-fitting black trousers with a matching suit jacket, a deep red shirt with the top button undone and polished black shoes that showed a hint of red when the light shined directly on them. Teddy was dressed in long sleeved shirt with a suit image printed on it, he had a woollen cardigan on (one that reminded Harrison dearly of Remus), black stretchy jeans, yellow mittens and boots. Harrison had also given him a bracelet that would prevent everyone bar Harrison himself from being able to see him changing any of his features.

Now sat at their table Harrison picked up the menu, while accepting the wine menu and placing it on the side uncertain whether he would drink or not. They had also provided him with a specially made children’s menu for Teddy with soft food that he was able to eat. Soon he would be able to eat more as he was about to begin teething.

“Well Teddy-Bear, shall we treat ourselves hmm? Would you like to try some sweet potato? I don’t think you’ve really had that before so it could be great for you,” Harrison mused. Glancing up at Teddy to check he was okay and found him still playing with his rattle and babbling away in his travel chair beside him. Bending down to give Teddy a kiss on the forehead he noticed a couple in the corner sending poisonous glares his way that just gained strength when Teddy gave an excited squeal, happy with the attention he was getting from his father. ‘I hope they just leave it be and go about their night,’ Harrison thought tiredly.

In the background he could hear a commotion occurring that Harrison ignored entirely just focussing on entertaining Teddy while scanning his menu.

“I think I’ll have Sea Bass, Little Wolf,” he told Teddy, who merely blew spit bubbles back at him, picking up the wine menu Harrison then questioned “But what to pair it with…”

“I would recommend the Chardonnay personally but the little guy over there looks like he is enjoying his own spit so maybe that’s the better choice,” Harrison heard a voice across from him say. Looking up, his own emerald eyes connected with intelligent, curious, joking brown eyes that held a spark of wariness and vulnerability slightly hidden behind tinted glasses. Next he noticed the man’s perfectly groomed facial hair in strong contrast to the bed hair that adorned the top of his head. He was dress in a pinstriped suit jacket, dark jeans and a graphic t-shirt that highlighted muscles that could only be achieved through hard-work.

Harrison returned his smirk, “is that so, what gives you the expertise to recommend such a wine?”

“Considering I have probably drank thousands during my twenties I would say ‘experience’” the stranger replied, with a joking sort of self-deprecation that Harrison could see struck all too deep.

“Well then, as my saviour of the evening what can I give you in return?” Harrison said while batting his eyelashes in an over exaggerated manner that drew a laugh from his companion and considerably lifted the mood.

“How about a name?”

“Well, so long as I can get one in return…?” Harrison questioned, receiving an amused and somewhat confused nod, he continued “Harrison and this little man over here is Teddy.” Teddy turned his head towards Harrison giving a happy squeal as he recognised his own name.

Chuckling, the stranger replied “Anthony, it’s my pleasure to meet you.”

‘Anthony, suits him’ Harrison thought, ‘beautiful name for a beautiful man.’ Taking a glance at Teddy Harrison decided to just go with his gut, it had always protected him and never lead him astray before.

“Well, Anthony, would you join us?” Harrison questioned.

“Yes,” was the instant reply he received, “I mean, I would love it.”

As Anthony sat down Harrison knew that he had made the right decision and that tonight was going to be a wonderful night.

————

Tony was enjoying himself, Harrison was not only gorgeous but he could easily rival him in wit and from the more they spoke intelligence too. Even though he could tell that Harrison did not know who he was, which made him all the more interesting, Tony had rambled to him about his cars and tech and the man didn’t look bored or uninterested he just listened, nodded and then proceeded to ask question that Tony had not expected. Now they were pursuing the deserts menu together.

“From what you have told me about your love for treacle tart I would recommend crostata,” Tony told Harrison when he asked for his opinion, “it is similar to a pie and the most similar to treacle tart from all of the offers on the menu”

“Ohh I will have to try it then and perhaps some ice cream for Teddy, once it has melted a bit he will be able to try it.. no I do actually want him to sleep tonight so I think that ice cream will be a bad idea,” Harrison decided, “Now tell me more about FRIDAY you said she had an Irish accent?”

“Yes my baby girl has an Irish accent, got inspired by an old teacher of mine when I was at MIT,” Tony replied. “She is still a baby though, just beginning to learn and discover what she is capable of”

“So is she learning from her brothers then DUM-E, U and Butterfingers?” Harrison’s questions made Tony smile, no one else got it or tried to understand his relationships with the bots, the closest being Rhodey but even he never truly got it. They were his babies that he had made from scratch, spent hours with them in his lab and were there for him before he had anyone else.

“Yep,” Tony said popping the ‘p’, “they are less advance than she is but they all entertain one another in the lab while I am away like right now.”

Neither man realised that they were leaning forward on the edge of their seat and their hands were on the table mere centimetres away from one another. They had been edging towards one another the whole night. The only time that they hadn’t was when Harrison was feeding Teddy whom had loved all the attention that Tony had showered on him. Tony laughed his head off when Harrison was feeding Teddy the pureed parsnips, carrots and sweet potato trying to keep him for getting too messy all the while Teddy was giggling and turning his head in a game to try and get as messy as possible. Tony cheered him on the whole time making Teddy want the play the game even more resulting in Harrison dropping parsnip on his and Teddy’s trousers then spend the next 10 minutes in the bathroom cleaning them up. Tony had loved it, he had always loved children and spending time with them. Few people knew but he visited the hospital near to him late at night some times to cuddle and watch over the premature babies, it was one of the few times that his brain quieted down. Tony was hoping he would be able to convince Harrison to spend more time with him while they was here, he would probably never see the British man and his son ever again so he wanted to spend as much time with them as possible.

“Signori, can I get you anything for dessert?” A waiter asked, startingly them both out of their silent musings.

“Si, noi vorremmo due fette di crostata per favore?” Tony replied in fluent Italian. He had been using it all night hoping to impress Harrison further (It was working!). Glancing over he noticed Harrison staring at him now with something in his eye that made Tony melt in his seat.

“Molto bene Signori,” the waiter replied before turning swiftly on his heel and leaving.

They returned to the previous comfortable silence, before each turning to Teddy when he made an indignant noise and shake of his rattle at being ignored for so long.

“Are we not giving you the attention you deserve little wolf?” Harrison cooed while picking him up out of his cot, kissing his rattle holding hand and resting him against his chest. Tony lent forward shaking the rattle in Teddy’s hand and initiating a game of tug of war which he of course let the baby win. That caused Teddy’s hair to turn a bright purple colour in his victory mixed in with streaks of gold, not that Tony could see that.

“He is such a happy baby, is he always like this?” Tony asked.

“No he definitely has a set of wonder lungs on him, just hear him if I am 5 minutes late with his food then Merlin forbid.” Harrison replied with a bounce of the baby in his lap. As Harrison went to gentle pull the rattle away from his mouth his hand connected and brushed up against Tony’s. Tony inhaled sharply at this, he could almost feel the static between them. What Tony didn’t know is that Harrison was struggling to reign in his magic as it bubbled up out of him in response to Anthony’s touch. It was something that Harrison have never felt before, this was not a response that he had ever had to another person. Not even to Ginerva when he had been under the love potion.

“Anthony..” Harrison exhaled. God did Tony love the sound of his name dropping from Harrison’s lips. It sounded like a pray and he hoped to hear it in another context again some day.. like his bed.

“Harrison, I was wondering—“

“Signori your dessert,” the waiter interrupted looking apologetic.

“Thank you,” Harrison replied. Once the waiter left he turned back to Anthony, “What was it you wanted to say?” Before he placed a spoonful of the dessert into his mouth skilfully dodging Teddy’s attempts to get the spoon. He then let out a loud moan of delight.

What ever Tony was about to replied he promptly cut off as he had to fight down his visceral response to hearing Harrison moan. Clearing his throat he replied, “I was, uh, just wondering, uh, how long you are going to be in Italy for?”

“Just for 2 week before we head home,” Harrison replied, “what about you Anthony?”

“About a similar length of time unless the world comes calling for me sooner,” Tony joked at the end. 

They finished off the dessert quickly both of them more focused on the just enjoying one another presence. However, a fight broke out once the bill came with both of them reaching for it at the same time.

“No, Harrison I insist, this is on—“

“Since you provided me with such lovely—“ They both said at the same time.  
“I will be paying for this,” Harrison stated already handing his card over to the waiter. As Tony went to interrupt he never got the chance as the waiter swiped the card and handed it back with a subtle wink to Harrison. 

Secretly Tony was rather pleased, he had never been treated like this before. He was always the one expected to pay for everything, people just assumed that because he had money that he didn’t care. The Ex-Avengers always did this, they always expected new things from him be it food, armour, furniture just everything they want. Even Pepper to some extent always expected the most expensive dinners and clothing. He always was the strong one and sometimes he just wanted to be cared for the way that Harrison was for him right now.

After they had collected their jackets and left the restaurant they both turned to look at one another.

“Would you like to—“

“I was wondering—“ With a huffed laugh, Harrison continued “You go”

“Well, I, would, umm, would you like to go for a walk?” Tony questioned.

With a look at Teddy who was sleepy yawning against his chest, Harrison decided that another 30 minutes wouldn’t hurt. “We would love to!” 

Taking a breath, in a sudden burst of bravery showing just why he was Iron Man, Tony reached out and grabbed Harrison’s hand. He waited silently before exhaling when Harrison did nothing more than squeezed back.

“Let’s go on an adventure then!” Tony exclaimed excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they meet! There will be some drama happening in the next chapter then I might just do some time skips of them getting to know each other in Italy. I haven't quite decided yet. What do you think? Do you want to see more of their time in Italy?


	7. The first night

Harrison took one step towards Tony. He was about to ask him where he wanted to go when a sharp knock to his free arm sent him careening forwards, mid-air he turned to pull Tony behind him and angled his body to protect Teddy. He was about to draw his wand, a spell on the tip of his tongue when he noticed it was the muggle couple from earlier. There was a tall, beefy man with a shaved short head, in a too-tight suit. Behind him was a rather androgynous-looking woman whose face could have been pretty if it wasn’t pulled into a sneer. Her dress was too short resulting in her awkwardly pulling it down but ill-fitting on the top. Harrison scanned the area and noticed that there were few people around.

“Can we help you?” Harrison asked in false politeness.

“You ruined our anniversary with all the noise you made,” the man shouted, nostrils flaring like a bull’s.

“Funny thing, having noise in a family-friendly restaurant,” Anthony sarcastically replied from behind him. “Or did you not notice the other families in the restaurant. Maybe you should focus more on your date rather on the people surrounding you.”

The woman behind the man lurched forwards making Harrison take a discrete step back, he’d learnt that you never wanted to be too close. 

“Your bloody monster child that made noise the whole evening,” She screeched. That was a mistake, Harrison could let a lot of stuff go, remain calm in many situations but make one move against his family, particularly his son and all bets were off. He would show you everything he had learnt winning a war. Harrison wasn’t quite sure of the expression that crossed his face before he managed to blank it but both the man and the woman were paling.

“What—“ Harrison began to say through gritted teeth. Before he could get further Anthony stepped forwards grabbing his arm, he could easily see that Harrison (while he wouldn’t regret it) was gearing up to do something spectacular and he would rather not get arrested in Italy… again.

“While I do not agree with anything you said, I am surprised.. particular that you know words with multiple syllables like “anniversary”, but also that you are stupid enough to still be standing here. It’s like you're asking to regret your words. Now unless you want to get really close and personal with the sidewalk leave.” Anthony practically spat, they turned to dash on out of there. “Oh and I would offer my condolences on your choice of partner but it seems that your relationship is just paradisiacal… In case you don’t know “condolences” means apologies and “paradisiacal” means ideal considering you deserve one another.” By this point, the couple were cowering and scamping down the street. Although that may have been due to the rage that could be felt emanating off of Harrison.

Harrison was using all the skills he had in occlumency to try and control himself. He had to remind himself of the statue of secrecy and that he wasn’t allowed to curse muggles. Rubbing Teddy’s back and stroking his soft silky hair was all that was keeping in place. He and just about everyone else knew what those..those..monsters had said wasn’t true. Teddy’s was right here, sleepy soundly in the last minute silencing bubble that Harrison had discretely placed in him at the beginning of the conversation. He was glad that Anthony stepped in when he did even if he was dying to blast someone. Instead, Harrison decided to focus on Anthony, his hair seemed almost alive with the way it stood on end as he vibrated in anger. Harrison couldn’t help but notice with a smile that Anthony had angled his body in a way the further shield Teddy by tucking him between them.

“Thank you,” Harrison said squeezing Anthony’s hand, “But let's not waste another second on those people, instead why don’t you show me somewhere special?”

“Somewhere special,” Anthony mused looking thoughtfully, “I think I know just the place..” Anthony winked at Harrison before tugging him down the street practically running while Harrison just let himself be dragged laughing all the while.  
——

Sat in Parco del Valentino, which Tony had pronounced perfectly impressing Harrison once again, on a bench looking out at the river Tony and Harrison sat in content silence. Harrison had one hand rubbing Teddy’s back while the other was slung over the back of the bench and curled around Tony so as the pull his close. Their heads and bodies were turned towards one another with all their attention just focusing on the person next to them.

Tony had never not felt the need to fill a silence. Even sometimes with his Rhodey-Bear he could feel some tension in the air, especially recently as everyone is walking on egg-shells around him or completely avoiding him. But here, right now, he could just let him constantly busy mind settle into a light buzz and enjoy his time spent with the other man before he figured out what Tony was like and left him… just like everyone.

“So.. Harrison, what is it that you do?” Tony asked he wanted to know everything about the man in front of him. At dinner they are discussing fleeting, superficial things such as the food, the scenery, what they wanted to see etc. 

“I am kind of in-between things at the moment..” here Harrison hesitated trying to decide how truthful he wanted to be, “my parents left me with money but so far all I have been just spending my time with Teddy”

“How old is he?” Tony asked, with no judgement in his eyes much to Harrison’s relief.

Harrison lit up, he was always excited to talk about Teddy which Tony just thought made “He just turned 9 months but it feels like its been 1 month, time is just flying by. He only started living with me when he was 3 months old but as he was so tiny you know. He could just fit into hands and now he is lifting his head up and babbling away at me. I am dreading him starting to talk, I just don’t want him to ever grow up.” Harrison rambled his adoring gaze turning to Teddy. What he didn’t notice is that Tony was gazing at him completely in awe of the man that appeared to love this child so completely. It honestly just made him more attractive.

“Where’s his mom?” Tony asked. He noticed how Harrison turned sad all of a sudden, it made him regret the question entirely but just as he was about to take the question back and tell him it was okay not to answer Harrison turned to him.

“His biological mum and dad died fighting.. do you remember the terrorist attacked in London?”

“Yes”

“They died fighting those terrorists, they named be Teddy’s godfather before it all happened. I took custody of him as soon as I could. His grandmother couldn’t cope with him after everything that happened but I hope she visits him, I want him to have a large family.” Harrison sighed. Harrison hoped that one day he would be able to give Teddy that.

“He is lucky to have you as his father, adopted or not. One day, when he is older, he is going to realise it too,” Tony said with certainty, he knew that he would have given anything for that. While he loved Ana and Jarvis they too had left him at the end of the day. “He is handsome fella too, just like his father” Tony added with a wink at Harrison.

Harrison felt himself blush and hoped it wasn’t as noticeable as it felt like it was. He probably would never see Anthony again though, but he deserved a break didn’t he even if it wasn’t going to last. “And what about you Anthony?” Harrison purred using his height to his advantage to lean over the smaller man whose eyes dilate as he shifted in his seat.

Tony was struggling to control his reactions to the taller man. Taking a deep breath, “I own my own company, we create new technology mainly but I have many different interests.” Since he wasn’t going to see Harrison again and he took this trip in order to just be ‘Anthony’ he figured that there was no need to tell the other man everything.

“Wow that sounds incredible, I haven’t been interested in science until recently but I read that article on the possibilities of different polymers being incorporating into prosthetic limbs. It’s honestly, incredible all the updates happening in the technological world. What do you think about it all?” Harrison proclaimed. Tony was shocked, someone who was actually interested, he could tell that Harrison had genuinely asked.

“That is one of the many things that my company is involved in, I have been looking at the uses of vibranium actually but King T’Challa is rather picky about who get’s their hands on it so I have created a new element it….” Tony rambled. Harrison nodded along, answering when required.

Neither man would realise but Magic looked down on their favourites and what happy to see their Childe so happy. Magic was preparing to strike against those plotting against their favourite Childe, not that anyone knew that.

———

“Where is he?” Hermione huffed, “how could he just take off like this without anyone knowing?”

“Mum, how am I going to be able to marry him if he left?” Ginny whined she was ready for this all to be over with. There was a new dress that she saw in town that she wanted. It wasn’t fair that she had to settle for these rags when she saw Lavender Brown in the latest fashion in Diagon Alley the other day. “I want to be married already, then I can finally get new clothes, jewellery even things for you and Dad. I was promised that we would be married after the war!” She ended with a stomp of her foot before she sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed a muffin from the plate her mother had just put down before Ron could gobble them all.

From the head of the table, Molly replied “I know dear but he must have become immune to those potions he was being given, we shouldn’t have left him alone for so long. We just need to get you to him so that he can be given the new ones. Then, my dear, you will be married, remember to have your child soon though so as to hold him down. After you have his heir he will have to give you a certain amount no matter what, there can be no divorce but he wouldn’t be able to limit your access to the account for the heir.”

“Gross, does Gin really have to sleep with him?” Ron asked his faced scrunched up as he spoke while eating his third muffin. 

“Yes, Ronald. The book on inheritances clearly states that an Heir must be conceived for full access to the vaults. While Harry can grant her access otherwise, having an Heir means that he would be discarded and disgraced by society should he leave her with nothing. The Heir is a reflection upon one’s self and family.” Hermione replied with the perfect textbook answer quoted.

“What about the half-breed?” Ginny asked disgusted “He seems attached, do you think we could get rid of it? I won’t have some werewolf in my family.”

“Of course, just wait until after you are married then we can arrange for some kind of accident,” Molly replied. “Now Ron dear, how did Auror training go?”

“I did the exam but I haven’t found out the results, I thought that Kingsley said we would be in, Harry and I. I mean I defeated Voldemort, I am a celebrity I shouldn’t have to take part in an exam like the rest of them!” Ron spat, he had struggled with the fitness part of the test. His potion too had come out a different colour to everyone else’s but he was prepared to blame everything else rather than his own inability and laziness.

“Oh Ronnikins, don’t worry baby, why don’t I make your favourite dinner, hmm? That should make you happy. We can invite Kingsley over to tea and ask him about you skipping all that training. After all, as you said, it is not as if you need it,” Molly cooed at Ron before bustling about the kitchen to prepare a roast dinner.

“Thank you, Mum, don’t forget the extra chicken,” Ron replied already beginning to salivate at the thought.  
“Mum, how are we going to find Harry?” Ginny questioned, bringing them back to the original topic.

“Well Hermione dear, could you help us by looking up some rituals with tracking? I already tried the spells I know but maybe you could look in those books of yours?”

“Of course Mrs. Weasley, I will start on that now,” she raced away from the table up to her room.

What none of the Weasley’s noticed was the shadow under the door and the distant sound of a shotgun as someone apparated away.

———

“Here we are..” Harrison stated. He had thoroughly enjoyed tonight, he had never found someone who he connected to so quickly before. He had walked Anthony to his hotel since it was on the way first before the apparation point. He also wanted to make sure that the man got home safely. It was beginning to get a tad cool out and he worried for the man in his thin suit jacket. However, Anthony had stubbornly refused when he had tried to offer his coat.

“If you are staying for longer I would love to see you again,” Anthony questioned somewhat shyly but hope was shining in his eyes, “I know all the best places around here!”

“I would love that Anthony, what time should we meet you here?” Harrison was getting excited, it had been a long time since he spent this much time with someone.

“Let’s meet at 9am? Breakfast is on me this time since you paid for dinner!” Anthony wagged his finger at him in admonishment.

“Of course,” Harrison replied although he had no intention of letting Anthony pay for anything at all. They stared into each other’s eyes before the opening of a door nearby snapped them out of it.

“I guess that this is goodbye then,” Harrison was reluctant to leave but knew he had too.

“Yes, goodbye then,” Anthony gave an awkward wave before turning to the door. 

Before he could get too far Harrison shouted “Wait”, jogging up to him he grabbed Anthony’s hand then looking him straight in the eyes kissed him on the hand like a true gentleman. Holding open the door then whispering “Sleep well,”

After Anthony had gone inside, Harrison took a second before he laughed and ran to the apparition spot. He had a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a while, I have been very busy.


	8. Meeting

It was 8am and Harrison was already done with today. Teddy had woken up crying at 5am and hadn’t stopped till 20 minutes ago. He was still whimpering pitifully against Harrison’s chest as he bounced him up and down while pacing around his living room in circles. He was thankful that the Black’s put opulence first for the sheer size of the room allowed him to get a decent stride and pace around it. He was still dressed in pjs and so was Teddy, he was beginning to panic too now since he needed to get ready, get Teddy ready, and make sure everything was prepared for their day together. He was hoping it was going to be a full day… to be honest he was hoping that they would spend the rest of their time together in Italy.

Now that Teddy started quietly yawning against his chest he could finally begin to get them dressed and ready for the day. With just a moment's thought, he set up the changing table and gently started to change him. Watching as Teddy’s eyes fell shut “Poor baby, we are going to need to get you some cooling rings huh? Your teeth are starting to come through it seems” Harrison cooed. He just couldn’t believe how big his son was getting, it felt like only yesterday he was being told by Remus and Tonks that they wanted him to be godfather to their unborn child. Now he was seeing him grow, his personality was coming through everyday and Harrison wasn’t looking forward to the Marauders streak that was bound to cause trouble. Now that he had Teddy dressed in a red and gold romper, his little Gryffindor although he had a feeling Teddy would prove him wrong, he snapped Teddy’s glamour bracelet around his wrist and put him in his bed.

30 minutes later and Harrison was racing out of the house. He was dressed in sinfully tight black jeans, leather boots, an emerald knitted jumper that was a bit baggy but seemed to elongate his legs, and a black leather jacket. He had his hair pushed out of his eyes but still hiding his faded scar. Teddy was strapped to his chest and his animal patterned nappy bag swung over his shoulder. He got to the edge of the wards and spun off.

————

Meanwhile, Tony was having a dilemma, all night he had dreamt of emerald eyes and woke up more aroused than he had in years feeling like a teenager. His dilemma though was what to wear as he really didn’t want to be recognised so his signature graphic t-shirt, jeans and suit jacket look was out. He loved the freedom of being Anthony with no one expecting him to pay, expecting him to live up to his reputation, expecting him to behave a certain way, expecting him to do anything that the media portrayed really. People always formed an opinion of him, honestly, that was part of what went wrong in the first place. The second they had read “Tony Stark Not Recommended” he knew it was an uphill battle. He had tried though, more than he usually had, he thought that they would stay if he gave him things. He worked hours on that equipment and was never recognised, it had left him worn out. Now though, with Harrison, nothing was expected this was entirely a fresh start. For this fresh start, he needed a great outfit. So back to the original dilemma of what to wear.. he was running out of time too as FRIDAY chimed in letting him know he only had 20 minutes. Eventually, he settled on a graphic science pun t-shirt, chinos that hugged his figure and a military style jacket. 

With 5 minutes to spare he entered the hotel lobby, he went straight to the front desk and grabbed the keys for his hire car before moving to the exit. There, leaning against the outside of the building, was Harrison. He looked just as stunning as Tony remembered him and he couldn’t help but stop for a moment just to admire him. Harrison was rubbing noses with Teddy making him squeal when Teddy bopped him on the nose back with a gloved hand making Harrison throw his head back and laugh. Tony didn’t think he had ever seen anything more beautiful in his life, it was a moment he wanted to live on repeat forever. ‘To bad you’ll never see him again after this trip’ his subconscious reminded him. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind, not quite ready to deal with it, when Harrison spotted him. That beautiful smile was sent his way and he forced himself not to carry on staring.

“Hi, you look incredible,” Tony was breathless. He was rather embarrassed by his reaction but the blush that lit up Harrison’s face was worth it.

“Thank you Anthony, you as well,” Harrison shyly replied.

“So are you ready for an adventure?” Anthony replied as he pressed down on the car key making the Audi come online. As he guided Harrison to the car he noted the amused expression on his face. “What?”

“I think we might have forgotten something,” Harrison laughed, indicating at Teddy then at the car. This made Tony pause midway to opening Harrison’s door for him as realisation dawned on him and sheepishly he said, “Right, let’s go get a car seat”

———

Back in the UK a meeting was taking place. Seven people sat around a table as one of them relayed what they had overheard.

“They are planning to give ‘im potionz, geet zee witch pregnant and gain accezz to ‘Arry,” Fleur finished. She had been planning to go round the Burrow to get to know Molly more, the woman had never really approved of her marrying Bill and she was hoping to try to rectify it. Harry was a close friend of hers though. They had kept in contact with each other after the tournament and he had been the first people to congratulate her on her engagement out of all her friends. She loved him and only wanted the best for him giving her no qualms about taking down anyone that tried to get in her way. So once she had overheard what was happening she called an emergency meeting, sending out owls to people she knew were on Harry’s side.

“Do you know-“

“Oh beautiful, intelligent-“

“-yes intelligent-“

“Dear Fleur where-“

“Our brother is?” Fred and George asked in their usual back and forth style.

“Non, zeey did not zay,” Fleur regretfully replied.

“Dad, are you okay?” Bill asked. The poor wizard looked stunned, his face was pale making his freckles and hair pop. He was hunched over and appeared to have aged since the start of the meeting. He clearly had no idea what his youngest children and wife were up to. He considered Harry one of his children as well which made him feel torn in two. He loved all his children and always would but that did not mean he could condone what they were doing nor his wife. If she was willing to do that to a 17 year old and from the sounds of it it had happened when he was much younger too, then he would need to have himself and all of his children checked out at Gringott’s Bank. He wasn’t sure how he would be able to afford to do that though. He was up to his ears in debt and he was still paying off school fees each month, putting food on the table and clothes on his children’s backs. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do, he refused to ask his sons to pay for it. He knew they would but they were his babies always would be.

“We need to get to Gringott’s Bank. Your mother might have done this to more people than just poor Harry,” Arthur replied.

“Dad with all that she has done you know that people will talk about our family, we are going to need to deal with them and control this,” Bill replied

“Your mother and I actually have a marriage contract, we never really spoke about it with you all because we always wanted you to marry for love and never to think we would pressure for you to do otherwise. However, in our contract I am placed as the head of our house and since we are pureblood, and my parents rather traditional ones at that, it did mean that I hold power over you, money, the burrow and everything. I have never enacted it before though and I am quite unsure how to go about it.” Arthur seemed confident but really he was just wondering where it all went wrong.

After having worked with the goblins for so long Bill had learned a lot about pureblood society “You can probably start by claiming your title-“ here Arthur began to interrupt and protest “- I know you don’t want to but to have the full support of everyone it will need to be done. We also need to get Ginny under control from all of the lies that Mum has been feeding her since she was a child. I know it's not your fault for going slack on her and being pushed aside but she needs to be taught properly before she brings us to ruins and gets herself killed by offending the wrong family. Since she is underage you can request that once we have the Lordship.”

“Dad, you don’t need to worry one bit-“

“You see we-“

“And by that we mean Gred and me-”

“Have put quite a bit of money aside-“

“We will pay for all the tests-“

“As you see our brother-“

“Harry actually gave us enough to run the shop-“

“For at least a year and we have-“

“Made a large profit-“

“Everyone loves to laugh!” They ended together. With that they stood up encouraging the other, more like pushing them, to the floo. They amicable chatted with their father thus preventing him from being about to protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while so sorry, I hope you all had a great christmas! This was a necessary chapter for moving on the story but I am not sure how I feel about it.
> 
> My other story is providing me with more passion right now.
> 
> Might do one more chapter about Italy and just pure fluff before maybe having some angst... bring the avengers or pepper into it.. who knows


	9. The last day

Tony whined against his bed, he just didn’t want to leave. The last week had been the best of his life honestly, which was rather pathetic but he didn’t care, Harrison and Teddy were incredible. He wanted it to never end and he was surprised that he had managed to escape for this long from the real world but Friday had informed him that his company needed him and he couldn’t put it off any longer. Tony was flying out in 2 hours and right now he was just moping. He had asked Harrison yesterday to come around this morning since it was his last day… he might have pouted and had to have Harrison talk him out of cancelling his flight. He should be here any minute now too. Just then his phone buzzed with a message from Harrison letting him know that he and Teddy were on their way up. ‘Speak of the devil’ Tony thought. Harrison had seen his rooms before, the penthouse had a dining area and kitchen where they had had dinner one night. While he was a hopeless chef Harrison was the opposite. Tony had tried to hire him as a personal chef but Harrison had merely laughed him off while consoling him with homemade blueberry pancakes. 

A knock at the door made him rush off the bed to let him in. ‘He looks as gorgeous as ever’ Tony thought. Harrison was wearing black trousers, a light grey t-shirt and a green puffer jacket, his hair was tousled in that just-had-sex look coupled with the shy smile and warm eye aimed at him, Tony thought Harrison had never looked more beautiful. Teddy was strapped to his chest, Harrison’s strong hand cupping the back of his head. From Tony could see Teddy was wearing a bright yellow waterproof all-in-one and was happily shaking a wolf stuffie in his mittened hand. 

“Come on in!” Tony ushered them inside and to the sofa before going to grab himself a coffee and Harrison his tea. He grabbed the carton of apple juice in case Harrison wanted to fill up the bottle that he knew he had on him for Teddy. By the time he had reached the room Teddy was giggling in Harrison’s lap trying to squirm away from Harrison who was bopping him on the nose with a black dog stuffie.

Tony laughed, distracting Harrison for a moment allow Teddy to swing his wolf stuffie in Harrison’s face in retaliation causing him to splutter. Tony laughed even louder causing Teddy to turn to him and let out a peal of laughter as well. Harrison huffed, “Stop ganging up on me you too!”

“You deserved it,” Tony teased picking up Teddy as he reached for him before turning to him, “Didn’t Teddy-Bear” He cooed. He had picked up the nickname after hearing Harrison use it and Teddy seemed to response well to it as he always gave Tony a smile showing of his one tooth and half of another that had come through in the last week.

“I don’t want to leave..” Tony mumbled, not looking away from Teddy. He had really enjoyed this week and he was starting to fall for the other man. He was worried though, no one ever stuck around, he knew Harrison had a decent amount of money and resources so he couldn’t give him anything, Tony was still trying to even figure out why Harrison had spent the past week with him. He wasn’t exactly a great role model for Teddy.

“Anthony..look at me,” Harrison softly said. Harrison moved to the edge of the sofa and rested his hand on Tony’s right knee. Waiting patiently until Tony was looking into those gorgeous emeralds. “From what you have told me, you have too many people relying on you to truly stay here. But you never know Baby, I have a feeling we are going to see each other again.”

For some reason Tony believed him. Harrison hadn’t lied to him at all since they had met. He would sometime be vague, once when Tony pressed Harrison had told him that he could not tell him just yet but maybe one day. Tony dearly hoped that they would see each other again but for now he was willing to take what he could get before he had to leave.

“Now, how about we put that tv to good use and spend some time together?” Harrison suggested. Treating Tony like a precious jewel much to his bemusement, Harrison, after rushing to move the pillows and blankets from the bedroom, guided him and Teddy to the centre of the large bed-like sofa in from of the large tv. Harrison then moved to his bag and pulled out a box before settling himself next to Tony. He slung an arm around Tony’s shoulders pulling him into his side which Tony happily snuggled into. Then Harrison turned on the tv using the iPad settled next to the sofa (Something Tony had complained about).  
Tony just sat back, not really watching the movie that Harrison had put on. Merely focusing on the man beside him, trying to commit everything about him to memory. —————

Harrison was confused. He has said goodbye to Anthony 6 hours earlier and he was now sat in his living room wondering how his life could have changed so dramatically in one week. He really liked Anthony, his magic just seemed to sing when Anthony was around him. They hadn’t progressed too far in their physical relationship, especially since he couldn’t exactly ask anyone to watch Teddy. That was another thing, his little wolf loved Anthony. It was unusual since he hated to be held by anyone bar himself previously. Teddy would always scream, his hair going a bright, angry shade of red when Molly tried to hold him which he thought was to do with her contradictory and stifling parenting but clearly was just his wolf’s instincts telling him not to trust her. That also helped Harrison make his decision about Anthony, there would never have been a chance if it hadn’t been for Teddy’s happy laugh.

Teddy was missing Anthony the same as he was, it had been torture trying to put the boy down for his bedtime. He seemed to realise that one of his favourite people were gone and he was protesting the change in routine by screaming and crying at the top of his lungs for 1 hour.

Anyway, back to the beginning, Harrison was confused. He hadn’t been expecting to meet Anthony but he didn’t regret a second of it. The whole day after they had said goodbye at the hotel he had felt as if he was missing a limb. He would turn mid-action ready to ask Anthony something before realising that he wasn’t there. But… why… he had only just met the man.

Huffing in frustration, Harrison tugged on him hair feeling like throwing something. He wasn’t sure what was left in Italy for him now. The man had shown him and Teddy around, showing off with his fluent Italian to charm everyone no matter where they went. This included getting them all mothered by an Italian Grandma in a local restaurant even though they assured her that they were eating enough and promised to take care of one another.

When Anthony had first mentioned that he was leaving Harrison knew he was going to miss the man but not to this extent. He also wanted to keep him safe in his arms and not let him go. Anthony appeared to be suffering, with his friends making the wound deeper. Harrison could tell he had been hurting for a while but whatever had happened had been made worse by something recently. Harrison never pushed him for information but he every now and then Anthony would let something slip about the people in his life. From what Harrison could tell some Steve had been the first betrayal, an unexpected one. Then had been an ex-girlfriend? Maybe.. definitely a romantic partner called Pep which seemed to have been happening for a long time but it had been something right before he came here that Harrison could tell had finally broken the man. Harrison also was not impressed with this so-called best friend of his Rhodey, what kind of friend let it get to this extent. Who allowed anyone’s mental health to deteriorate and for them to be destroyed. Harrison definitely had some choice words for these people in Harrison’s life.

..WAIT.. maybe that was it. Maybe he should go after these people and look after his Anthony. He had always had a bit of a saviour complex but at least this time it would be for someone he cares about. ‘It’s not like I have anything else going on right this second’ Harrison thought with an eye roll. 

Now he just needed to figure out where Anthony was, he knew that the man was American so maybe he should start there. He was already planning on going to New York to set up the house there. So he could always try to find Anthony once he got there. That meant the first thing he needed to do was to make the house ready as quickly as possible. Just as he was about to start making a list of everything that he needed to do in order to get to New York as quickly as possible. Teddy started wailing from his cot in the bedroom upstairs.

As he jumped off of the sofa to go grab the milk bottle for Teddy since he knew that was a hungry cry rather than anything else. Looks like he had some Goblins to get in contact with about speeding up the clearing of a house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has been so long. I have been insanely busy with assignments and work and lockdown just everything. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Please all take care of yourselves!


End file.
